A GUITAR HERO REVELATION
by TheRandomHero
Summary: A simple videogame turns out to be more than they both bargained for - CLOIS!


**A GUITAR HERO REVELATION**

Lois Lane sighed annoyingly as yet another tiring day at the planet and instead of heading to the talon she decided to go and bother her farmboy as a better option.

She couldn't explain why but she just felt so much happier after seeing Clark she just couldn't put her finger on it.

_Its because your falling for him you dummy…_

Lois scolded herself once more she swore if she could find her subconscious she would kick its ass.

She drove up the familiar dirt path to the farmhouse and turned off her engine.

As she closed her door she could here a loud muffled commotion coming from the farmhouse.

She walked up the stairs and then heard the one thing she never expected to hear.

"I want it all….I want it all….I WANT IT ALL!! And I want it now…"

That's right Clark Kent singing she slowly opened the door to avoid noise as she heard the hard riff of the guitar play after his initial chorus.

She tried not to laugh but there he was her farm boy playing on guitar hero in the middle of a hard solo singing to queen song.

She slipped out of sight as his eyes were more concentrated on the actual guitar to noticed she was there as he began to sing the first verse which she couldn't believe was quite well.

"Just an alley creeper light on his feet  
A young fighter screaming with no time for doubt  
With the pain and anger can't see a way out  
It ain't much I'm asking I heard him say  
Gotta find me a future move out of my way"

Lois watched in her amazement as from behind as Clark shook his ass to the chorus and she couldn't help but snort in laughter as he momentarily flinched as he spun around to find her watching her in a fit of giggles.

As the second verse was about to begin he had a mixture of emotion to stop or carry on but seeing her laugh like this the way she looked as she held herself in her laughter just made her even more beautiful.

Lois opened her eyes once more halting her laughing fit when she heard Clark's voice sing once more but this time Clark was now right in front of her looking deep into her eyes.

"Listen all you people come gather round....I gotta get me a new game plan gotta shake you to the ground" concluding by bending down momentarily keeping her eyes focus on her from above and slowly and seductively to Lois standards ascending close to her body as he continued the verse.

"Just give me…what I know is mine…people do you hear me…just give me the sign"

Lois gulped as there faces were only centre meters as he concluded the verse.

"It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth…Here's to the future for the dreams of you…"

Lois raised an eyebrow of curiosity at why he had corrected the actual word youth in the song to you but the way Clark was looking her up and down she was beginning to realize as she felt him inching closer as the guitar was now touching her stomach and he still was playing expertly still as the chorus hit once more as she began to back away but he equally followed.

"I want it all…I want it all…I want it all…and I want it now"

She backed into the wall as Clark had never been this forward before but as soon as the chorus ended he stopped playing the guitar and just sang very gently at the final verse as his hands grazed across her trembling cheek.

"I'm a man with a one tracked mind…"

His fingers grazing across her jawline as she closed her eyes at the intimate soft touch as she felt his words vibrate through her.

"So much to do in one life time…"

She nervously bit her lip as she felt his nose brush against hers.

"Not a man for compromise and where's and why's and living lies"

Lois slowly opened her eyes to see Clark's big baby blues only millimeters away but saw immediately what she had only dreamt she would see in them for her…as his final words breathed against her lips.

"So I'm living it all…and I'm giving it all"

Clark was surprised when Lois pushed him backwards slightly to give her space as she looked at her face which slowly turned to nerves and shyness to a confident and a very sexy smile as walked up to him taking the guitar out of his hands and throwing it to one side and in a second she leaped into his arms wrapping either of her legs around his waste as she crashed into his lips just as the main solo started.

Clark and Lois kissed through the solo like crazy nearly 5 years of built up frustration had built up to this agonizing release as they bounced of walls, tables and other assorted furniture for each other's dominance for control of the kiss.

The solo ended and the final verse echoed out as the Lois and Clark had continued there makeout session on the couch.

_It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth  
Here's to the future  
Hear the cry of youth (hear the cry hear the cry of youth)_

They broke there kiss and looked into there eyes and one could feel the love from each others so there was no words needed as Lois just lay soothingly on his chest as Clark began to stroke down her back kissing the top of her head through her hair as he lay back looking into the ceiling but symbolocly to the heavens and thought with a smile.

_If you're up there Freddie…Thank You for the music that brought me together with the girl I love…_

_I want it all I want it all I want it all and I want it now_

_I want it…I want it…now_

THE END


End file.
